RosarioVampire! Episode 1:The new New Student of Yokai Academy
by PsychoJose17
Summary: A new student has now Arrived to Yokai academy. Here's a hint: He's human. And not only that; He's a transferred student from another country. Looks like another human has been added to the team! (*Cover Image Not owned by Me. Belongs to the people who own Rosario Vampire*)


At the airport, One dark afternoon, the sun had begun setting and a sophomore had been waiting at least 7 hours for his flight. His pine cone dark brown eyes and his light brown/brown hair, and his size of roughly 6 foot 5, The boy had been waiting. _"Flight to Japan. Flight to Japan. Ready to go in ten minutes and counting._" "Oh crap! That's me!" He brought along his suitcase and dragged it, along with a travel carrier, pulling the handle and making those wheels go. "Can't be late! Can't be late!" He ran slightly to avoid getting in trouble.

After the scanning, X-Rays, which would be embarrassing, and whatnot, Jose arrived to his flight "Finally. Now, I can..." _**Gulp**_ "Conquer my fear of flight and transfer to a new school... This... Yokai Academy, I guess... Look out Japan! Jose Blanco, Florida Resident, is coming to your town, baby! YEAH!" He rowdily cheered on, as he was pushed along by a small crowd of others ready to take a seat. "Whoops! Eheheheh..."

_13 hours later..._ Jose was not snoring loudly.. But loud enough for a few to notice... _"We have reached Japan. Please remain seated and keep your seat belts on, we are landing in 2 minutes"_ He woke up "H-huh? Landing? Oooohhh, yeah... Yokai academy..." Once the plane landed, he felt relieved to finally be here. He had exited the plane and heard some murmuring. Something about "Nande" or so... He wished that there would be some way to speak and understand Japanese without years of learning translations. Then... He found it...

A young brown haired clerk had showed his advertising sign in English **Translation Pill! Works for Any language you don't know. Buy now for 510 Yen! **He looked at his own currency. He ran to the clerk "Do you accept dollars?" _"Hmmmmmmmm... Hai! Yes! I can allow you this for... Four dollars and 28 cents!" _"Wow! That much?! Here..." The clerk took the 4 dollars and 28 cents he gave him. _"Thanks! Now drink!" _"Okay..." Jose grabbed a glass and drank up... "Hmmmmm..." He twitched a bit _"Anata wa ima watashi o rikai shite imasu ka?"_ Do you understand me now? "Wh-whoa! Yes I do..." Hai, watashi wa rikai shite. _"Good! Now, what people will say to you will be in English... What you say to them will be in Japanese... Understand that"_ "Yes sir!" He ran off 'What a productive guy. He helped!' He thought, not noticing the nearby hentai magazines next to his lap. And that snake-like tongue of his.

He reached towards a bus. "That's what I'm looking for..." He saw that it was now traveling to Yokai Academy "Sir!" **"Hmmm? Oh, hello..." **"Y-yes! I'm new here. Supposed to go to Yokai academy... Do you know where that is?" A grin curled in the driver's mouth **"Yeeeeessssss... I know where that is. Hop on" **"Whoa... Okay..." He sat down and waited.

The bus driving went like usual... He yawned a bit... That was before he entered a tunnel and experienced waves and lucid-like colors "Wh-whoa,whoa,whoa,whoa! Hold on! Di-did you just drug me, sir?" **Drugged? Son, we don't do that. We're merely traveling... I guess new students have high expectations for schools after all"** He snickered off, pressing his right foot onto the accelerator, as the speed slightly got closer to lightning quick. "WHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Jose screamed, as he held onto his seat and adjusted his seat belt, as if he were traveling on a roller coaster in the speed of light. Jose closed his eyes. His own heart was racing up to 113 beats per minute... He was panting a bit.. **"We're here."** "Re-really? Yes!" He ran off and went outside, kissing the ground "Thank you! Thank you!" **"No problem~ Just remember... It's not for the faint of heart. And watch out... Sometimes the students' behavior can get a little... Monstrous... Eheheheheheheheheheeheeeeehhh"** He creepily laughed as he drove off. "Monstrous? What's this guy talkin' about?" He scoffed a bit. Then, he began wandering about the creepy forest "C-crap... Shit! Better hurry." He adjusts his long sleeved polo, his long khaki pants, and looked at his shoes... Thank god he didn't have to tie them.

After the forest, he found a large building.. Or was it a dorm. Anyhow, he had found it. The heart of Yokai Academy. **Or was it gut?** He shrugged it off and wandered around. Suddenly, he was pushed **"Outta my way!"** "Gah!" The mysterious pusher had pushed him to bump onto someone. When he saw the dust clear out.. There was a student. Same eyes as his. But his hair color is brown, or darker... The first thing he saw once the dust cleared was a crystal-like object pointed near him. "Baaaaaka... You dare hit my Tsukune?" His blood ran cold, and he received a few chills. Literally. "N-n-n-n-n-no. I-i-i-i didn't mean to hurt him! Honest!" _"Oi! Did you hit Tsukune?!"_ "No, I didn't! Who's Tsukune?"  
The girls stopped and looked at him... _"Don't know who Tsukune is?" _The girls asked in unison. The lavender-colored haired girl with ice cerulean blue eyes and the Blue haired girl with probably about Double D or E sized breasts tilted their heads... The boy got up "M-man..." He looked up and gasped. The perpetrator of the push was a boy without his uniform, standing 6 foot 5. "Wh-whoa..." _"Wait..." _She sniffed his skin... And slightly growled... _"Human... Just like Tsukune..." _

"Who's that?" The girl points at him... The boy... "My boyfriend..." _"Hey! Just because you announce it doesn't mean you can really marry him, You slushy whore!"_ "At least I don't melt boys quicker" _"Why you!" _Jose oddly stared at the girls. He was pulled in by the other. "H-h-hello... I'm Tsukune Aono... Y-you must be new, right?" "Yes. I've transferred to this school." "Just like me... Oh! Hold on..." He hid him inside a bush. "What the-" "Shhh!" A couple of students walked about. Jose slowly went out "What was that for?" Tsukune looked around and then whispers to his ear... _**"This is a school of monsters... They don't allow humans here. They'll kill you if they find out"**_ "What?!" Tsukune covered his mouth "SHHHH! W-we just need to prepare you..." He called out "Mizore! Kurumu!" _"Eh?" _"Let's shop..." Then out of nowhere, a pink haired girl showed up.. With a sort of cross. _"Eeeh? Shopping? Sounds_ like fun!~" Exclaimed Moka. "Oh... Who's this..." She smells a scent... "Human... Just like... Tsukune..." He licked his neck a bit... Jose blushed a bit.

**WHACK!**

_"Baka! Can't you see that I'm supposed to make boys like him blush?!"_ Moka was hit over the head with her hand. "O-owie... I'm sorry~" "Never mind that, guys. Let's show him around!" **_"Okay!"_**

_**A few hours later**_

Jose checked his new outfit for school and he loved it. So fashionable. Now, he was currently going to homeroom. And luckily, he had classes with the team. "So, you were a transferred student who got a pill to translate words?" Tsukune asked Jose. "Yes sir! Now I can understand ya clearly! Oh, did I mention where I'm from?" "No, where?" "America. My state would be Florida." "Florida? Y-you mean, the place with lots of tourists?" "Yep! It never snows there... Except for two of the cities there up north..." "Boooo... I can't stay there in the summer. Gets too hot for me... But if Tsukune wants to go.. I'll die for him~" "M-m-m-mizore! Th-there's no need for sacrifices h-here!" Moka asked "S-sunshine State?" "Yep!" "Is it because there's a lot of sun?" "Wellllll... Kinda..." Kurumu Exclaims _"Impossible! There's no way there's humans that could be as Irresistible as me~"_ She squeezed her pillow-like chest gently. "Well, there are... And there's a thing called strip clubs..." Kurumu grabbed him by the throat. The succubus didn't enjoy that remark "What?! I-i'll rip your heart out!" Jose slightly blushed for an odd reason. But he begged "N-n-no! You don't have to! Really!" _"Am I irresistible then?~" _"Yes! So lovely I'll snuggle!" _"Good~"_ She snickers "Aaaah~ Respect at last~"

Yukari asked "D-d-did they kill witches there? Like in Salem?" "I'm probably not sure. But I know there's shops for things about witches and all..." "Oooh! A shop for me?~ How amazing~" She waltzed around a bit, dreaming of a store just for her. "Ummm.. Witchcraft stores, I think..."

He sat in his desk, watching the cute and shy teacher announce herself "Good morning class! I'll be your homeroom teacher today, Nyan! My name is Ms. Nekonome!~" They welcomed her "Good morning, Ms. Nekonome." She tilts her head cutely "I'll call up the new students..." She checked her list... "Hmmmmm..." "Jose Buranko..." Jose then stood up and did a soldier salute of some sort "Pre-Sent!" He looked at her smile. "Oooh! Nyan!" She exclaimed "Finally, a new student!" She slide near him "Just follow me!" She beams. Jose adjusts his glasses "W-well... Okay..." He walked out of the room with her. Students murmured "He smells odd. Kinda human" "Yeah, Human."  
Tsukune had to think fast. "Th-that must be your imagination?" "Eh? Imagination? I don't think so..." A boy growled near him... He then shrugged it off "Eh... Maybe your right..." Tsukune lets out a sigh of relief. "Phew..."

"Just sign the papers and we'll begin, Nyan!~" She beamed again, watching Jose sign his papers with a pen, in a non-cursive way. "Eeehhh.. Unique signing, nyaa~" She then smiles "You sure you know Japanese?" Jose looked straight into her eyes "Hai" She gasped a bit "W-well, Okay~ On your way!" "Yes, Ms. Nekonome." He walked out of the room and got lost. "H-huh? Where's the class?" He trembled. Then, he went back to his teacher "Miss Nekonome?" "Yes, Jose, Nya?" "Where's homeroom." She beamed and giggled "Take a right and then a left, then go straight until you find Home room~" "Okay..." He left the room and shuddered "She's a bit too nice... A bit cute too... Well, I should probably go to class by now..."

_**Part 2 coming soon**_

(Hello! Sorry about last year! That was really not Rosario+Vampire Material. But now that I watched it for a bit, now I think I nailed the fanfic! How was it? If you want, you can PM me and we could RP! Maybe even in Chatzy! And remember! Keep on waiting for the next fanfic! Because it might just arrive soon! ^ -^)


End file.
